1. Field of the Invention
A building block can be made of a polymer and includes alinement pins and apertures for stack formation, a channel, for non-binding sealant, a cavity that can be metal reinforced, for studs or wood used as spacers for insulation and/or supporting dry wall, and central passageways, for routing pipes, wires, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
The building block art is a crowded art with many hundreds of patents. Various alinement means and materials and securing means are disclosed. F. Heath, U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,155, issued Jan. 5, 1926, and F. Ropp, U.S. Pat. No. 1,785,790, issued Dec. 23, 1930, are examples of metal supports for beams or joists. T. Isshiki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,279, issued Mar. 15, 1988 and T. Tremelling U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,710, issued Dec. 30, 1997, teach projections and hole alinement with central vertical openings, and T. Isshiki also uses foam as a construction material. C. Sanford, U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,600, issued Nov. 7, 1933, provides “pockets” in the side walls of blocks for securing joists in place. Moriez et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,577, issued Jun. 10, 1980, provides for block alinement and a drywall support without mortar. De Pieri et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,808, issued Dec. 5, 1995 teaches a block having a decorative surface, with alinement means, adhesive bonding means, and vertical passage. C. Blanton, U.S. Pat.  No. 5,960,604, issued Oct. 5, 1999, teaches alinement, adhesive caulk used for securing and as a gasket means, and vertical passages. A. Altemus, U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,357, issued Dec. 19, 2000, teaches vertical passages, alinement grooves and interlocking blocks. D. Jensen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,926, issued Oct. 17, 1995, teaches foam blocks that interlock using grooves and tongues and that have internal passages.